


Sanctuary in the Haunted Hills

by mythtress



Series: Fallout 4 Holiday DLC [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtress/pseuds/mythtress
Summary: The companions host an old world Holiday in hopes of cheering up their friend, the Sole Survivor.





	

Hancock pocketed the last tin of mentats from the stash. Turning the bulbous orange plastic pail around to look at it's eerie fading smile.

"Never did understand the point of these things." He quipped, as Nate walked by with a half filled nap sack. The ex-vault dweller peeked his head round the corner to see what the ghoul was talking about.

"What? The pumpkins? Those were used by trick-er-treaters for Halloween."

"By trick-er-who's for Hallo-what now?"

Nate laughed as he came to take the pail from him.

"Halloween. It was a holiday, you know; like the 4th of July, Thanksgiving, or ground hogs day!"

Hancock eyed him with uncertainty. "Alright. I know about independence day. That ground hog thing sounds iffy though. Honestly there's not a lot of time for celebrating when folks are just trying to survive."

Nate lowered the pumpkin with a nod of understanding, though he looked a bit forlorn as he gazed at the odd orange bucket. Hancock hated being the one to crush the hope out of Nate's eyes.

"So what was Halloween exactly?" The vault dweller perked up at the question and Hancock was honestly interested. If it mattered to Nate, it mattered to him.

"Halloween was on October 31st. It was for kids mostly, but adults could get in on the fun with parties of their own. Every one dressed up in costumes."

"Oh yeah, what kinda costumes?" Hancock enjoyed dressing up, and he liked it even more when Nate donned a new look with him.

"Sexy, scary, funny. Anything, really."

"Sexy, huh? How sexy are we talkin'?" The ghoul smirked as Nate's cheeks tinted lightly.

"Well… not me per say, but some costumes could get a little risqué. That was the point though. Being someone else for a night. Getting the chance to be..."

"Free?" Hancock offered. He was liking the sound of the holiday more and more. Though he didn't really get the whole idea of needing just one particular day to dress up.

Nate smiled warmly at him. "You got it." The smile ran away from his face as he glanced down, turning the plastic jack o lantern around in his hands. "I suppose that was then. Holidays are just another thing that got blasted away with the bombs." A heavy sigh escaped him before he looked back up, a sad look in his eyes despite the soft smile curving his lips.

"Anyway, looks like this stash is all used up. There's one more under my bed if you're in need of a fix while I'm gone."

"I should be good. How long you planning on being gone anyway? I thought you just had to check on Abernathy."

"Preston asked that I look in on Tidings as well while I'm out. So add a day or two. Keeping the image of the Minuteman is important right now."

"True enough. I suppose people like to see their heroes out there in the field."

"I'm not trying to be a hero. I just want to help people."

The ghoul made a pleased rumble, akin to a purr. "That's one of the things I like about you. Not that there isn't plenty to like besides, of course."

A flush in the vault dweller's cheeks was the exact reaction Hancock had been hoping for. It was a boost to his ego that he could fluster the guy with a little flirting.

"Heh, well… let's just say that feeling is mutual."

Hancock felt his stomach doing it's best impression of a Mirelurk hatchling on it's back. Making him feel nearly sick but in a good way. Odd. He decided it best to free them both of this decent into awkward territory. No telling where it would lead them. Besides the fact that Nate had things to do, and the Mayor had had a sudden idea about what to do while the vault dweller was away.

He took the pumpkin (still not sure what that was) shaped container from the man. Relieved to have something else to look at, even with the eeriely wide faded grin. "I'll let you finish packing." He turned to go but called out, sounding slightly exasperated, from the door. "Take some extra clips, and don't forget water this time."

Nate bashfully replied with a "Yeah, Thanks."

The ghoul left Nate's home, making a beeline for the settlement 's only watering hole, Ron's Place. He hoped to find Nate's other associates there. He wanted to discuss an idea that was rapidly forming in his mind; of an old world Holiday and how Sanctuary might be able to pull off Halloween for the Sole Survivor.

***

Nate was still fuming as he trecked up the hill from Cambridge, and the search lights of the Red Rocket came into view. The lights had been installed to aid in deterring raiders and other unwanted visitors from making the short jaunt across the bridge into Sanctuary.

The General of the Minuteman couldn't believe the nerve of some people. He had marched all the way to Abernathy Farm, expecting to find an actual concern worthy of needing Minutemen aid. It had turned out to be nothing more than a few mole rats. Nate wasn't impressed. The Abernathy's were more than capable of repelling a half dozen wasteland sized varmints. If it had been children of atom wrapped in mole rat skins then calling on the Minuteman would have made sense.

After dealing with the Abernathy's 'problem', he'd headed for the Sunshine Tidings farmland. Nate had found little wrong, except a broken water pump valve. An easy repair that could have been fixed by multiple members of the cooperative. Yet they had waited for Nate to arrive instead.

McCready had brought the fact that he didn't question people's requests of him nearly enough to his attention. While Cait had scolded him a time or three for being far to giving for his own good.

As the requests of settlements had dwindled from aid against raiders and super mutants to mending fences and planting tatos, Nate started to see what his friends could mean. These were issues the settlers could deal with on their own, had been dealing with. Yet now he was handling what seemed like everyday chores for them. It left him haggered, irritated, and most annoying of all kept him from his own priorities. Nate barely had a moment to himself anymore before the next request came in. He'd been meaning to fix up his own home, maybe plant some tatos in the front, and finally have a chance to explore whatever this thing was brewing between him and a certain tricorn wearing mayor.

Nate waved to the militia standing guard at the entrance to Sanctuary. The Sun was sinking beyond the mountains, darkness engulfing the azure sky like a wasteland predator. It was customary for many settlers to end their day with a drink. Yet the cracked, up heaved sidewalks of Sanctuary were empty. The lampposts that lined the streets remained unlit. An uneasiness settled heavy in Nate's stomach. Wick, a young (by pre war standards) ghoul was quite diligent about going around and lighting the lamps at dusk and dousing each one at the break of dawn. With no light cast from the lamps, Nate turned on his pip boy, the green hue casting eerie shadows as he made his way along the unusually quiet bend. Not a single house light was running, nor was there a settler to be found.

He could just make out the humming of the generators, if he strained his ears. The anxiety was building high in his chest, as he neared the center of Sanctuary, the giant centuries dead elm tree that stood ringed by mutfruit shrubs. Beyond the tree,  
Ron's Place stood silent and completely dark.

Just as Nate was about to turn around and high tail it back to the front gates to ask Rocco what the hell was going on a loud clunk caught his attention. He was temporarily blinded as every light came on at once. Nate stumbled back as shadowy figures jumped out of hiding spots, from windows and down from roofs, rushing out from behind old rusted cars and out from the houses and bushes.

"Happy Halloween!"

The choir of voices was loud, and familiar. Nate relaxed his hand away from his pistol. Blinking through the bright lights.

"Christ! Turn those spot lights off already." With the blindingly white lights off Nate was able to make out the scene in front of him. Nearly the entire population of Sanctuary stood about him, at least, he thought so. They were all dressed in costumes and chatting amongst themselves, looking rather pleased about something. From out of the crowd Hancock sauntered up to him. The ghoul was wearing a vault suite, sans his hat. In fact it was his extra suit from vault 101. Hancock filled it out rather well.

"So…did we scare you? Heh." That smirk was easier to see without the hat. Nate almost wanted to slap it right off him for pulling a stunt like this.

"What the fuck Hancock?"

"What do ya' mean? It's trick or treat right? I went with trick. Not to say I don't know how to give a good treat." The way his black eyes shimmered made Nate stutter on his anger. The vault dweller sighed, and turned away with a shake of his head.

"Hey, Blue!" Nate was wrapped in a hug before he could even see the raven haired reporter. When she stepped back he got more than just an eye full. Piper is wearing a sleeveless black dress with elbow length gloves, and a shear veal. The outfit is familiar, with a decent view of cleavage, though his brain can't function enough to place it at the moment.

"Pi…Piper. Hi. Wow, nice costume."

She chuckles, "Thanks, I'm The Mistress of Mystery! And as always I'm joined by…the Silver Shroud." She's making a frantic motion towards the big elm, of a come over here sort. Nate feels a little jealous about someone else donning that outfit but he supposes it's alright if they're a friend of Pipers. Whoever they are, they sure take their time, moving with restrained, slow steps towards them. Nate doesn't realize who's wearing the Silver Shroud get up until they raise their head and he sees golden eyes starring back at him.

"Nick!"

"Don't even start okay. Piper wouldn't let up about me putting this damn thing on."

"But you hate the Shroud."

"Yeah well…we've all done things we don't particularly like for our friends." The clock work dick crossed his arms over his chest, a clear signal he was done with the topic at hand.

"Hancock came and talked to us." Piper started to explain. "He said you were feeling down and that maybe if we tried throwing you a pre-war style holiday it would help you feel more at home."

"Seriously? That's…that's really nice." Nate felt a warm feeling clenching at his heart. Maybe he should see a doctor about it..

She playfully punched his shoulder, "Of course Blue, you're our friend. We want to help you as much as you've helped us."

"And everyone else in the wastes. Though you may want to thank Hancock as well, since it was all his idea." Nick added, and he was right. All Nate had done so far was yell accusingly, make stupid goo goo eyes, then turn away from the man. Talk about mixed signals. What the hell was wrong with him?

"I think you should get a costume first though." She patted his shoulder and a bit of road dust brushed off. "Then you'll be ready for the party."

"Everyone's gonna be at Ron's Place, so come  on by once you find something to wear." Nick added, before leading his cohort for the night away.

Nate waved them off then pondered what to change into as he walked to his own abode. It's not like he didn't have plenty of found clothing he could wear. But a full costume? Nate made his way to his bedroom, still unsure what articles of apparel would go together. He spied something hanging on the coat rack. A wide smile lit up his face as he muttered, "Perfect."


End file.
